No Words Needed
by EternallyEC
Summary: Natalie and John share a night without words. NC17


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the idea!

**Author's Note: **Okay, I started this sometime before I moved and thanks to Robin's encouragement and the group's dry spell finally managed to finish!

**Dedication: **To Robin for always being so encouraging whenever I mention writing smut. It's much appreciated!

**Title: **No Words Needed

"Natalie, what are you doing?" Natalie smiled, playfully slapping John's hand as it moved to remove his blindfold.

"Just be patient. It'll be more than worth it, I promise." She leaned in and brushed what was meant to be a brief kiss across his lips, but as she pulled back his arms encircled her waist, one hand snaking up to tangle in her hair and pull her mouth back down to his in a passionate kiss.

John's hand moved to cup her breast, his thumb gently teasing her nipple through the material of her tank top as the kiss deepened. Natalie reluctantly broke the kiss as his hand dipped down to slide underneath her tank top, inching its way to her bare breast…

She pulled back out of his reach, closing her eyes as she tried to catch her breath.

"Natalie?" 

"I'll be right back," she whispered. "Please leave the blindfold alone. I know that you have control issues, but this will be more than worth it. And I really want to do this for you, so please don't ruin it."

The pleading in her voice proved to be John's undoing as he found himself nodding in agreement.

He could hear the heels of her shoes clicking on the floor as she walked away, and he had to fight the urge to rip the blindfold off as the noise faded into the background.

A few moments later he jumped as he heard Natalie's voice purring from a few feet away, "You can take that blindfold off now."

John wasted no time in ripping the blindfold off. He moaned appreciatively as he took in the alluring picture that Natalie made sitting on the edge of the pool table, legs crossed, her black teddy barely covering her thigh.

He moved to stand up, and Natalie shook her head. "Uh-uh." She smiled at the confusion on his face as she slowly uncrossed her legs and spread them; allowing John to see what she was wearing—or rather, what she _wasn't _wearing underneath the teddy.

John sat back down hard and his breathing quickened, his eyes slowly moving up to meet hers. Her smile widened as she slid her eyes downward, noting with satisfaction that the bulge in his pants had grown even more noticeable.

"Natalie, what are you—"

"Shh." Natalie pressed one finger to her lips and John immediately quieted. "Tonight isn't about words, about talk—tonight is about action."

John watched in stunned silence as Natalie stood up, lifting the teddy over her head and tossing it to the ground, standing completely naked before him. She brought one hand to her breast, gently squeezing and massaging the swollen globe as she allowed one finger to brush across her own nipple.

Sliding the finger that was still across her lips into her mouth, Natalie wet it and brought it down to caress her nipple. She allowed her head to fall back as she moaned at the sensations shooting through her and John knew that this would be a night he never forgot.

Bringing her head back up so that John was once again in her line of vision, Natalie knew with certainty that she couldn't last much longer. "John," she whispered, her hand sliding down to glide across her center and pulling a whimper from her lips.

John knew what she wanted and he wasted no time in unbuttoning his pants and wrapping his hand around his hard length, something he hadn't done since he was a teenager. Giving himself a gentle squeeze, he moaned and slowly began to stroke his stiff member.

Natalie slid one finger into herself; leaning back against the pool table for support as her other hand massaged her breast and tweaked her nipple, coaxing an unwilling moan from her lips.

Adding another finger to the one plunging in and out of her wet heat, Natalie moaned as she felt herself nearing her release. One look at John revealed that he was just as close as she was. Their eyes connected and held in an unspoken communication as they managed to reach the edge together despite the distance between them.

Natalie slowly slid to the floor, breathing heavily and moaning as the throes of her orgasm overtook her. John's eyes were halfway closed as he slowly pulled his hand out of his pants, still breathing heavily and in the grips of his own pleasure.

After she recovered, Natalie smiled and stood up, walking over to John and kneeling in front of him. His eyes were fully closed but they flew open as he felt her gently stroking his hardened member. "Natalie—"

She pressed a finger against his lips and gave him a look that clearly said he should sit back and shut up, which he did—with the exception of the yelp that escaped him at the sensation of her warm tongue cleaning the evidence of his release from his penis.

Groaning, he buried his fingers in her hair and thrust his hips upward as she continued her meticulous task, leaving no inch of his member untouched. "God Natalie," he groaned, trying to pull her mouth to where he wanted her.

Natalie pulled back and John felt a sudden rush of love and a primal sense of possession as he stared at his come on her face. "I love you," she whispered, lowering her head once again and taking him into her mouth.

John moaned at the sensation of her mouth wrapped around him, and he held her head steady as he began to thrust upward, fucking her sweet mouth as she used her tongue to create a suction that would bring him his second release quickly.

As John fucked her mouth, Natalie's hand cupped his balls, squeezing experimentally. She smiled around his cock in satisfaction as she heard him moan and continued her sweet torture.

John let out a guttural cry as he thrust into her mouth once more, shuddering as he spilled his seed into her mouth. Natalie swallowed with a little difficulty and slowly drew back, licking her lips as she gave John a small shy smile as if asking how she had done.

"That—that was amazing," John managed to gasp out before collapsing backwards into the chair again. Smiling, Natalie stood up and moved behind him, beginning to give him a gentle soothing massage.

No words were spoken for the next few moments as John's body slowly recovered from its second climax of the night. That was when Natalie's massage began to make him harden again and he leaned his head back so that he could look at her, his hand sliding up to cup her breast.

"Mmm," Natalie moaned as John's hand began their sweet torture on her breasts and nipples.

"Feel good?" John asked huskily, sliding one hand behind her back and gently pressing so that she leaned over and allowed him to take her nipple into his mouth.

"Feels amazing," she amended breathlessly, her fingers tangling themselves in his hair and trying to pull him closer. "But," she pulled back and moved around to straddle his lap, "You have too many clothes on," she whispered into his ear as she nibbled at his earlobe.

John groaned at the sensation of her warm breath blowing into his ear and her slow writhing movements on his lap and he stood, taking her with him and then setting her on the ground. "My turn," he whispered when she moved to help him unbutton his shirt. Understanding, she smiled and stepped back to enjoy the show.

Taking his time, John slowly unbuttoned button after button on his shirt until it hung open. Slowly he pulled his arms out of it and dropped it to the floor. Natalie whistled, winking at him as he blushed crimson. "That's it baby, take it off!"

John chuckled, her words somehow encouraging him to continue. He used his hands to push his blue jeans down, kicking them off so that he was standing there only in his boxers. He slowly began to pull them down, inch by excruciating inch until they joined his jeans on the ground.

Finally as naked as she, John moved to take Natalie in his arms, pulling her flush against his chest and kissing her with all the passion and love he felt in his soul.

Natalie nipped at his lower lip playfully as they walked backwards. Suddenly the back of her legs hit the pool table and with a rush of excitement she realized that her fantasy of so many nights was about to come true.

John couldn't help but smile as he looked at the pool table, thinking that this was perfect. Pool had been what started everything, and he knew that it would be sweeter than anything to make love to Natalie on their table.

Picking her up, John set Natalie on the edge of the pool table and leaned in for another kiss, this one even longer and deeper than the ones they'd shared in the past.

It left both of them breathless and gasping for air, and it was after that kiss when John was staring into her eyes that he finally found the words he'd wanted to say so many times now.

"I love you, Natalie."

Her small gasp did not go unnoticed nor did the way her gorgeous blue eyes filled with tears as she leaned forward to kiss him gently. "I love you too," she whispered.

"I'll be right back," he whispered after they shared another soft slow kiss. Natalie smiled and watched him head for the kitchen, returning with towels and a condom. He lay them on the pool table and allowed Natalie to stretch the condom over his hardened member. "Now, where were we?"

"I believe somewhere right here," Natalie replied breathlessly, her hand tangling in his hair and pulling his head down so that their lips met in a fiery kiss. Smiling, John slowly lay her back on the pool table, her red hair fanning out and making a beautiful contrast to the green felt; a fact that did not escape John as he wondered why they hadn't done this before.

Natalie sighed in contentment and pleasure as John climbed up on the table to join her, positioning himself over her center as they continued to kiss, his hands roaming her body freely. "John," she whispered, opening her eyes to meet his.

Their eyes locked in one of their infamous gazes John slowly pushed into her wet heat. Reveling in the glorious sensation of being as fully connected with the woman he loved and yet wanting more, John moaned and slowly pulled back, thrusting into her again.

Her hands on John's back, Natalie urged him deeper and deeper with each thrust until they were both drunk with the sensations their lovemaking created.

Both of their bodies were weakened from their earlier activities, so it wasn't very long before Natalie moaned, "God, John," pulling him into a desperate kiss as she felt her climax building.

John slid one hand in between their bodies and pressed her clit, making her come as she called his name. Her walls contracted around him tightly and brought him to his own release as he moaned, "Natalie."

Her silky walls milked him of every drop of his release and then he was softening inside of her, still gently kissing her lips.

After they had recovered, John finally pulled out of her and kissed her forehead gently. "That was amazing. Thank you," he said softly.

Smiling, Natalie ran her hand through his hair affectionately and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "It was nothing. Thank you for the words. I know that wasn't easy."

"Actually, it was one of the easiest things I've ever done," he replied, drawing her into another kiss.

FIN


End file.
